A Kick-Ass Story
by hit-guy3344
Summary: A story based 6 weeks after the events of kick-ass 2. Mindy has left to Chicago and left Dave in New York. What will happen next? Rated T for language and other stuff. Possibly rated M later
1. Chapter 1: Kick-Ass

A Kick-Ass Story

Chapter 1: Kick-Ass

It had been 6 weeks since what happened at Chris D'Amico's warehouse and a lot has changed. Since then I Have been training my ass off. Working day and night and days at a time. All for my kick-ass duties. I had been on tons of patrols both with and without help. Marty went off to college and I had moved in with Todd. Although it didn't much matter though considering most the time I was spending was at Mindy's old warehouse training. When Mindy left I kind of figured it was mine to watch over. To be completely honest I really miss her. She was my trainer, my partner, and most importantly my best friend. When she left she didn't just leave she left me with her first kiss. That was Important. Something I will never forget.

Sorry this first chapter was so short. As the chapters progress they will get longer and better!


	2. Chapter 2: Hit-Girl

Chapter 2: Hit-Girl

I can't believe I'm a fugitive. I mean I know I have been doing this stuff since I was 7 but now I'm being chased for it. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. But then I realize that it is and that I'm Hit-Girl I swore to defend and that's what I'm going to do.

I'm currently living in Chicago. Not because I want to be (clearly I'd rather be in New York but that's out of the question.)But because it needs defending. Since what happened in New York I have to stay away until all this shit dies down. But man do I miss it.

I miss the city, I miss The H.Q. and most of all I miss Dave. I mean he was my partner and best friend and surprisingly my first kiss. How that happened I don't quite know. It's wasn't like that but I did used to have a crush on him.

But besides that Chicago isn't too bad. Since I came here crime has gone down and people seem happier and so do I. But it is nothing compared to New York. Hopefully soon this will all die down and I can go back, but for now I will just have to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3 : Black Mist

Chapter 3: Black Mist

"Alright, you guys ready?" Black mist asked in all seriousness. "Of course we are" Stated Red Knight. "We've been training for weeks now!" "I know, but I just want this to go as smooth as possible" Black Mist stated. "We got this, don't worry" Green Bullet reassured. "Wait, do you guys smell something burning?"

All the sudden "Bam!" An Explosion went off. "Damn" Green Bullet yelled in pure shock. "Hello boys would you like to play with fire?" "Hahahahahaha!" "Who the fuck are you, asshole?" Asked Black Mist. "Why, you don't know me?" "I'm Mr. Fire!" "Hahahahaha!" He laughed.

"Fuck You!" Black Mist yelled as he started beating the shit out of Mr. Fire. Black Mist was beating him senseless. "You think you can kill my teammate and get away with it!" Black Mist stayed on him for a while then finally got off of him to check on Fury Fighter. "Thank you for being such good friends, and such a good team." Fury fighter had said his final words. His final words as a Super League member.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Blue Queen. "We can't just leave him here!" Said Red Knight Worried. "We have no choice don't worry guys it will be ok… it will be ok." Black Mist stated in sorrow. That was the day The Super League Dismembered.

Ok guys sorry it took me so long to put this online. I've just been busy but I will try to keep updated. Oh and by the way this took place the same day as the fight between the Kick-Ass's army and Motherfuckers army.


	4. Chapter 4: Badass Confrontation

Chapter 4: Badass Confrontation

Six weeks later

Hit-Girl's POV

I was watching the news the other day in my hotel and I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. Chicago had a superhero movement too! Some guy on the news had taken down a group of 16 or more guys at some warehouse. Now that's someone I want to meet! At least then I won't have to work alone that way. If a guy is that skilled he might be worthy enough to fight crime with me. I'm getting tired of being a vigilante all on my own.

End POV

Hit-girl walked out of the hotel and got on her bike. She drove around town and all she saw was civilians walking the streets. She was determined to find this guy she had heard about. Finally she was crossing a dark alleyway and heard a scream. "Looks like a job for Hit-Girl." She said.

"Don't kill me!" The helpless criminal yelled in distress. "I'm sure that's what that women said when you slit her throat, isn't it?" The dark figure replied. "What's going on?" Hit-Girl asked. "Who are you?" "I'm Hit-Girl" Hit-Girl replied. "I've heard of you you're that vigilante from new…" He got cut off by the criminal shooting him in the back. "Fuck!" Hit-Girl Yelled.

The criminal made a run for it and Hit-Girl chased after him. Finally he stopped in an old abandoned theatre. After Hit-Girl followed him inside 13 other guys jumped out. Hit girl pulled out her double sword and started fighting all the criminals. She killed a good 3 or 4 of them and got to five and they all jumped on her at once.

All the sudden Hit-girl was being jumped she was still fighting hard but the guys were huge. Then all of a sudden a really loud sound following a bright flash took over Hit-Girl's senses. When she got up she saw the dark figure slashing through all the guys with his machete like they were nothing. Then he pulled out a pistol and shot the last guy in the head.

"Damn!" Hit-girl Yelled in surprise. "How did you do that?" "Plenty of practice. "The dark figure replied. "Well you saved my life, thank you." Stated Hit-Girl. "You did pretty good yourself Hit-Girl." He said. "Who are you?" Hit-Girl asked. "I'm Black Mist."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

Chapter 5: Getting acquainted

"So you're the famous Hit-Girl?" Asked Black Mist. "No I'm the fucking Tooth fairy, of course I'm Hit-Girl!" She replied. "Sorry, I just heard you could kick more ass than that." Black mist stated with a big grin on his face. "Well let's just say today was an off day." Hit-Girl said upset.

"Ok, one more Band-Aid and I think you'll be just fine." Black mist said still holing a bigger grin. "But thanks for saving me though." Hit-girl replied. "No problem." Black Mist said while putting on the last Band-Aid. "So what brings you to Chicago?" Asked Black mist. "The cops are after me." Hit-Girl stated.

"So Vigilante, huh?" replied Black Mist "Yeah, basically" Hit-Girl Said upsettingly. "So you worked with Kick-Ass, right?" Black Mist asked. "Yeah, until I had to leave New York." Hit-Girl said with a frown. "Well I'm all finished fixing you up." Black Mist Stated. "But if there's anything else you need, just let me know I'll help you in need like a hero does." Black mist said. "Thanks, In fact there is something I'd like to ask." Hit-Girl said curiously. "Go ahead." Black mist said.

"Have you ever considered a team up? Hit-Girl asked. "I don't know about that." Black mist stated. "Why not, you can't be on your own all the time and I'm looking for a partner." Hit-Girl Replied. "I'd rather not." Black Mist snapped. "Why the fuck not?!" Hit-Girl asked furiously. "Because last time I was on a team I let a member die, OK!" Black mist yelled. "Oh, sorry." Hit-girl replied surprised.

"Well I'm sorry about your team member but you can't dwell on the past, it's unhealthy, take it from me I know." Hit-Girl said. "You're right I need to stop dwelling in the past, and try to worry about the future." Black Mist replied. "So you wanna team up?" Asked Hit-Girl. "Yeah let's do this!" Stated Black Mist. "Then let's go kick some criminal ass!" Hit-Girl Yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: Hearing the news

Chapter 6: Hearing the news

4 weeks later

"Todd, turn on the news!" Dave yelled. "But, I'm watching American Idol." Todd replied. "Fuck American Idol!" Dave yelled louder. "But…" Todd tried to say. "Just fucking do it!" Dave yelled at his loudest. "Ok, ok, but why though?" Todd asked. "Just turn it up." Dave replied back. "Ok" Todd said as he turned the TV up to see a news lady and police chief at the scene of a crime.

"Looks like the hero movement is travelling throughout the country now, as today we witness the courageousness of two individuals standing out more than ever in Chicago. What do you have to say chief?" "All I got to say is the police in New York is wrong about that Hit-Girl, and we'll make sure to let everyone know after what happened today. Back to you reporter" "After saving 3 little children out of a building on fire along with all their parents, Hit-Girl and Black Mist took off, leaving their heroicness at the scene."

"After not just saving a family out of a fire, the hero's left money to repair the damage. What a dynamic duo! That's all folks and have a wonderful day. Tune in to Chicago news tonight to get an exclusive interview with the family!" Dave turned off the TV. "So Hit-Girl Lives in Chicago now?" Todd asked. "Apparently so, and I'm going after her." Dave replied. "Really dude? that's a long fucking way from here."

"Doesn't matter, I have to see what's up." Dave said. "Well I'm coming with you." "Todd, no" Dave replied. "Pleeeeaaassseee?" Todd begged. "Fine." Dave said hesitantly. "Yes, thanks man, you won't regret it." Todd said excitedly. "Just don't do anything stupid promise?" Dave said. "Of course Dave why would I do something stupid?" Todd asked. "Just a hunch." Dave replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Kick-ass meets Black Mist

Chapter 7: Kick-ass meets Black Mist

A few hours later

As Dave and Todd got off the plane ride, they headed to a car they had rented earlier. "Now, all we have to do is drive around town and look for Hit-Girl. If we see any crimes going down though we suit up and try to stop them and if we're lucky we might spot her there." Dave said confidently. "Got it." Todd replied. They drove around for what seemed like an hour or two until they spotted a crime happening.

"Todd, Suit up!" Dave yelled. After they suited up and started to head towards the crime in progress a dark figure appeared and sliced through both the muggers who were attacking a young teenager. "What the fuck!?" Dave yelled. "That was almost instantaneous!" Todd replied.

"I know!" Dave replied back. Then all of a sudden the dark figure started walking towards them. "Hello Kick-ass and Ass-Kicker." The dark figure said. "Who the fuck are you?" Kick-ass asked. "I'm Black Mist." He stated. "And you're welcome by the way." "Thanks" Kick-ass said in relief.

"How the hell do you know our names?" Asked Todd. "You guys are famous superhero's why wouldn't I know you?" Black mist stated. "Well that was fucking awesome!" Todd said. "Wait a second, did you say Black Mist?" Kick-ass Asked. "Yeah why?" Black Mist asked back. "Do you happen to know of Hit-Girls Whereabouts?" Asked Kick-ass.

"Yeah." Stated Black Mist. "Bring me to her!" Kick-ass demanded. "OK, OK. But she is feeling kinda bad today." Black Mist said. "I don't care. Just do it!" Dave demanded once again. "Alright man." Black Mist replied.


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Meeting

Chapter 8: The Big Meeting

"Well, we're here" stated Black Mist as him Kick-ass and Ass-kicker got back to Black Mists' H.Q. "Now where is she?" Kick-ass asked. "Relax she's probably in the bed asleep. She wasn't feeling too good when I left." Said Black Mist. Then as he finished his sentence Mindy came out of the hallway. When she opened her eyes she realized that Dave and Todd were there. "DAVE!" Mindy yelled as she ran up to Dave and gave him a hug. "Looks like you're feeling better." Stated Black Mist in an amused tone.

1 hour later

"So what made you decide to go to Chicago?" Dave asked. "It seemed like a suitable place to fight crime while laying low" Mindy stated. "But, my main question is why didn't you contact me?" Dave asked. "I couldn't, I didn't want to put you in that situation. But it doesn't matter because you're here now." Mindy said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Dave replied

"I see you've been busy lately, you're even in the news." Dave stated. "Yeah, just last week we took down a whole warehouse full of drug dealers." Mindy said "Nice work Mindy." Dave stated. "Yeah but I couldn't have done it without help." Mindy replied. "Yeah by the way who is Black Mist, and what's going on between you two?" Dave asked.

"Well, first of all his name is Jesse and second he's my partner and well…" Mindy held back her words. "Well what?" Dave asked. "Well, I'm kind of dating him." Mindy stated with her cheeks glowing red.


	9. Chapter 9: What?

Chapter 9: What?

Dave's POV

Mindy was dating Black Mist? How could this be? She's never had a boyfriend in her life. She couldn't go on a date if her life depended on it. Well who am I kidding, she is a great girl. She deserves a little happiness. But, to be honest, I love her and I thought she liked me considering the kiss. But as much as I love her I'm going to have to put up with This whole situation.

End POV

Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to make a short POV from dave but the next one should be longer.

-Thanks for reading, Hit-guy3344


	10. Chapter 10: Attack on the heroes

Chapter 10: Attack on the heroes

"That's… great." Replied Dave. "Thank you so much for your approval Dave that means a lot to me." Mindy stated cheerfully. "No problem." Dave said. "So how long are you in town?" Mindy asked. "Just long enough to tell you the good news." Dave said cheerfully. "What's the good news?" Mindy asked. "The police aren't after you anymore." Dave told Mindy the good news. "Really? That's great I can go back now! Jesse, did you hear that?" Mindy said.

"Great." Black mist said. He looked sort of upset but glad for her at the same time. "What's wrong?" Mindy asked. "It's not that I'm not happy for you but…" He said hesitantly. "But what?" Mindy asked. "It's just that I can't go with you." He said upsettingly. "Why the hell not?" Mindy asked angrily. "I can't just pack up and leave, I have a city to defend." Black mist stated.

"Well what about the super league members? Can't they defend the city?" Mindy asked. "I guess, but there not the same as me." Black mist stated. "Well I want you to come with me. Now, please come with me I don't want to be separated, I love you." Mindy stated. "Ok, I'll come with you. Black mist stated. "Yes, thank you so much!" Mindy said.

*Khrassh!*

A grenade busted through one of the windows and landed on the floor. "Watch out, grenade!" Black mist yelled. *BOOM!* "What the fuck is going on!" Todd yelled in fear. All of a sudden 6 guys came in each carrying a high powered weapon. "We've got a message from Ralph D'amico for Kick-ass." Said one of the guys. He takes out his phone and shows a video recording from Ralph D'amico addressing Kick-ass.

"Now, I know we've never met Kick-ass and I know you may not know who I am, But I, unfortunately know you, and all the horrible things you've done to my family. To be honest, at first I thought you were just some punk in a wetsuit when Chris mentioned you, but after I got out of prison, I learned a little more about you. Like, I know you and your little bitch of a friend Hit-girl work together, I know you two killed my brother, And unfortunately for you I know you put little Chris, my nephew by the way, in a hospital bed. So now I'm gonna have to tie loose ends and cause you the pain that you have costed me and my family. By ending you, Hit-girl, and all your little superhero friends. Have a nice few seconds of your life."

One of the goons turned off the video and they all started to open fire on the heroes. They all hid behind cover. Then, Black mist threw a throwing knife at one of the goons' heads. Hit-girl pulled out a pistol and started to shoot two of the goons, getting a headshot on one and blasting the other in the shoulder.

Kick-ass jumps over the cover and punches one in the face and takes his gun and shoots him in the head. Meanwhile, Todd is throwing pillows from the couch at the other goons. Fortunately he hits one In the face and throws him off guard allowing Dave to come up and snap his neck. Black mist pulls out a tactical knife and cuts one's throat. While Hit-girl gets a final headshot.

"Holy Shit!" Todd yells. "I'm guessing that has something to do with you two?" Black Mist asks. "Long story." Dave says. "Well now we have to get back to New York to check on Justice Forever." Mindy states. "Well you guys are going to need as much help as you can get." Black mist says.

After they clean up the H.Q. they head on their way back to New York.


	11. Chapter 11: Attack on the city

Chapter 11: Attack on The city

A few hours later

The heroes had finally gotten off their flight and started to head towards Hit-girls H.Q. once they had got there they unpacked. Todd headed into the living area and turned on the T.V. "Welcome to channel 4 news. We have been given word to broadcast a special report on a very serious matter. The endangerment of this city.

We have been experiencing crime going up at a very high rate tonight, spanning from muggers to murders. We also are seeing a lot of these so called "superheroes" being attacked and brutally murdered." The T.V. was showing the heroes worst concerns.

"Guys, get in here it's very urgent!" Todd yelled. "What is it?" Dave asked. "Just watch!" Todd replied as he turned up the T.V. "We here at channel 4 news have come to a conclusion that the crimes being committed tonight are extremely focused on the superheroes of the city."

"We now get a closer look through our live reporter." "Thank you Tom, now I am seeing crimes everywhere in fact there's even … Oh my god! Someone just got shot right in front of my eyes and the crime just isn't stopping it's just getting bigger and more *Blam!*" The reporter had been shot right between the eyes right on live television. "Shit we have to get ahold of justice forever and make sure they're alright." Dave said. He tried calling Night Bitch and no answer. "Shit! No answer." Dave yelled. He tried Dr. Gravity. "Hello?" He answered "Thank god, are you ok?" Dave asked. "Yeah I just *Blam!*"

"Fuck!" Dave yelled "Everyone's dying and it's all my fault!" Dave said. "No it's not Dave those people are heroes for a reason, because they want to do good. So let's follow what they believed and what every superhero believes and kick some criminal ass!" Mindy told Dave. "Alright let's suit up!" Dave yelled.

"How are we gonna find where Ralph D'amico is? Black mist asked. "I think I have an idea." Dave stated. "What's that?" Black mist asked. "As much as I hate to say it, Chris D'amico."


End file.
